bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS38: Zbroja Run
Była już noc. Koło godziny 3 nad ranem. Starzec nawiedzający Maję dwukrotnie i raz rozmawiający z Executią przechadzał się ulicami przyglądając się śpiącemu miastu od czasu do czasu ciężko wzdychając i spoglądając kątem oka na księżyc. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na księżyc i nie odrywając od niego wzroku uniknął lecącą zza niego magiczną strzałę. Starzec lekko się skrzywił, jednak wciąż stał cały czas w tej samej pozycji. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach, a sam wyprostowany stał na środku drogi. Ponownie ktoś wystrzelił całą serię magicznych strzał, jednak tym razem zrobił to stojąc na dachu budynku. Efekt był jednak identyczny jak poprzednim razem. Starzec wykazywał się genialnym refleksem i sprawnością fizyczną. Po chwili odwrócił się, aby wykonać potężne kopnięcie z półobrotu prosto w pysk wilka biegnącego na niego. Zwierzę odleciało na kilka metrów i uderzyło w latarnię robiąc małe wgniecenie. Momentalnie wilk zmienił się w zamaskowanego człowieka. - Armand mógłby chociaż raz sobie odpuścić - odezwał się starzec stając nad leżącym człowiekiem. Ten jednak zapalił się widocznym gniewem. Odskoczył od ziemi i błyskawicznie zaatakował. Zdziwił się jednak kiedy starzec przyjął uderzenie w twarz nawet nie drgając. Natomiast kontratak polegający na uderzeniu w mostek ponownie odrzucił zabójcę odzianego w czerń na kilka metrów. Starzec stanął nad obolałym człowiekiem. Kucnął nad nim i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Potrzebował jedynie chwili, aby zidentyfikować zabójcę. Był nim sam Yoshimo Saad. - Wplątujesz się w paskudne towarzystwo Yoshimo - odezwał się znów starzec - Najpewniej nie znasz Lingszejna tak dobrze jak ja go znałem. Ten elf jest zbyt zagubiony, aby służba jemu okazała się jakkolwiek opłacalna. No ale służalczość widać jest we krwi niektórych ludzi. - Nie wiesz o czym gadasz starcze. Jesteś zbyt zgrzybiały, aby logicznie myśleć - warknął Yoshimo próbując się poderwać, jednak nagle do niego dotarło, że zupełnie nagle leżał związany i przygnieciony nogą swojego rozmówcy. - Uważaj na słowa - odparł starzec nie tracąc spokoju ani na moment - Jeśli nie uznajesz tego, że mam trochę więcej lat to powinieneś uznać mnie za sam fakt bycia jedną z dwóch osób dzierżących Oculus Mundi przez pewną chwilę. - To niemożliwe - ponownie warknął Saad - Tylko Apocalipsusowi to się udało Starzec został na chwilę rozbawiony. Po chwili spoważniał, aby kontynuować rozmowę: - Apocalipsus był słaby. Nieprzygotowany na rozwój wydarzeń. Za dużo zaryzykował. To było jego błędem. Gdyby zagrał wszystko trochę inaczej... niewątpliwie by mu się udało. Na jego niekorzyść inny demon, a mianowicie Bane, sterując ówczesnym Nighterusem powstrzymał go. - S-sterując? - Nie dosłownie - wyjaśniał starzec - Inucitus chciał powstrzymać Apocalipsusa, dlatego przyjął pomoc Bane'a. Ten jakimś cudem przewidując ruchy tamtego demona odpowiednio przygotował Rexa. Od tamtej pory działa w całkowitym ukryciu. Nie zdziwił was fakt, że momentalnie zniknął wraz z jednym ze swoich podopiecznych, Anthagiem? - Po co mi to mówisz? Moim zadaniem jest cię... - zaczął mówić Yoshimo, jednak w ułamku sekundy wszystko się zmieniło. Stał tak jak jeszcze pięć minut wcześniej całkowicie swobodnie, wpatrując się przed siebie, jednak tym razem nie było tam starca, którego miał pojmać. BakuGalaxy i Rada Ośmiu była już na nogach od pół godziny. Ostatnim przygotowaniem było jedynie ubranie się i poranna toaleta. Wkrótce wszyscy stali gotowi na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Vipera. Zerox poprzedniej nocy zweryfikował informację starca. Otworzył portal do Kartaru i pytał mieszkańców o przybywających ludzi. Oni odpowiedzieli pozytywnie, jednak według ich słów przybysze gdzieś się ukryli i zniknęli z pola widzenia. Portal do Kartaru został ponownie otwarty. Wszyscy jeszcze spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Coś nie grało. Nie chodziło tu o jakikolwiek dyskomfort fizyczny. Najbardziej nieznośnym uczuciem było nie znać odpowiedzi na większość pytań. Walka z Viperem nie koncentrowała się na aspektach fizycznych, jakichkolwiek zdolnościach. Był to niezwykły demon zwodzący swoich przeciwników. Potrafił grać na czas tak zmyślnie, że sam Kruk, który w ten sam sposób pokonał Apocalipsusa, miałby godnego rywala. Poza tym postać Pożeracza z wyglądem Rexa Inuictusa. Zapewne łatwo byłoby uwierzyć jego słowom gdyby nie fakt nieustannych kłamstw Vipera. Każdy już doskonale znał manipulacyjne zdolności demona i wiedziano, iż jego kłamstwa nieraz potrafiły być bardziej logiczne aniżeli rzeczywistość. Zerox spytał jeszcze o gotowość wszystkich towarzyszy. Kiedy dostał kiwnięcia głową za odpowiedź wskoczył do środka jako pierwszy, a zaraz zanim kolejni. Na straży wymiaru Rady Ośmiu pozostała jednak cała armia z Shadovem Prove'em xD na czele. Armand Lingszejn stał na wiecu podziemnego miasta. Zgromadzeni byli wokół niego wszyscy mieszkańcy. Po jego prawej stronie Syrectyvus, a lekko za nim jego elitarna straż, w pośrodku której był również Raul Adamtos. Przywódca Szafirowego Cienia spojrzawszy dumnie na swoją armię zaczął swoje przemówienie. - Niegdyś mnie skrzywdzono. Mimo to ja zamiast dawać wyraz memu bólowi nie krzywdziłem. Spotykałem na swej drodze wielu młodzieńców. Każdy z nich miał nieopisany potencjał. A ja miast niszczyć ich, brałem ich pod swoje skrzydła. Tak, wziąłem was pod swoje skrzydła i wskazałem was ścieżkę ku sile, potędze, mocy, władzy. Tak wiele osiągnęliście dzięki mnie. Teraz jednak nadchodzi ten dzień, na który wszyscy czekamy. Nadchodzi czas spłaty długu. Teraz wy musicie pomóc mi. Jak mówiłem na początku, skrzywdzono mnie. Odebrano mi możliwość normalnej egzystencji. Trucizna maga z Rady Ośmiu sprawiła, że aby żyć muszę pasożytować. Wysyłam was, abyście zdobyli dla mnie Zbroję Run. Ona jest kluczem do mego zdrowia i naszej ostatecznej dominacji na świecie. Nie zawiedźcie mnie, a nagroda będzie większa niż możecie sobie wymarzyć. Portal z wymiaru Rady Ośmiu do Kartaru otworzył się kilka metrów przed miastem. Tak jak wcześniej, gigantyczne, dwupiętrowe miasto otoczone było nieziemsko wielkim, jednorodnym murem wykonanym z tworzywa, nieznanego nikomu z przybyłych. Jednak nigdzie nie było widać bramy. Z małej strażnicy pod murem wyszedł jeden strażnik. Szybko poznał w ledwo przybyłej grupie Radę Ośmiu i BakuGalaxy. Dał sygnał swojemu koledze w strażnicy, który otworzył bramę. Przez chwilę słychać było działające mechanizmy wewnątrz muru po czym spory kawałek jednolitej budowli ochronnej schowała się wewnątrz siebie tworząc bramę w kształcie łuku. Po wejściu do środka wszyscy poszli na chwilę do najbliższej karczmy. W tym czasie Zerox miał poznać możliwą lokalizację Vipera. Ludzie, z którymi rozmawiał, powiedzieli mu, że rzeczywiście w wymiarze Kartaru zjawiło się kilka nowych demonów, jednakże od razu wybrali się w stronę południowego wschodu na pustynię, po czym zniknęli. Ponieważ nie sprawiali jakichkolwiek kłopotów i wydawało się, iż jedynie przechodzili, więc mieszkańcy tego wymiaru nie zajmowali się tą sprawą. Zerox powrócił do całej ekipy i zabrał ją na pustynię. Podróż nie była długa, gdyż sam wymiar Kartaru nie był niezwykle gigantyczny, a odległość samej pustyni od miasta nie była szczególnie wielka. Była ona jedynie dość monotonna, gdyż oprócz piasku, kilku gór i zwiększającej się temperatury nie można było znaleźć niczego innego. Po około godzinie nudnego podążania za Zeroxem w końcu dotarli do centrum pustyni. Była tam drewniana tabliczka z napisem "Witamy w Centrum Pustyni". - Ale tu niczego nie ma - usłyszał Zerox od Ami - Gdzieś musi coś być - odparł Koth - Cokolwiek. Nawet jeśli już ich tu nie ma to musi gdzieś tu być znak, albo ślad po ich obecności. Cokolwiek. Nie mogli się przecież rozpłynąć w powietrzu. - Albo ten wasz dziadek was oszukał - stwierdził Gotfryd z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i założonymi rękoma - Nie wiem jak reszta, ale ja nie wyczuwam tu nawet grama esencji, albo sił witalnych. To miejsce jest całkowicie opustoszałe. - Cisza - krzyknął Zerox - Rozdzielimy się. Tymczasem Viper przebywał w opustoszałym budynku. Wciąż był zmasakrowany po "pomocy" Raula. Jego ciało pokrywały niechlujnie założone, mocno pokrwawione bandaże. Miał na sobie czerwone, niemal przegniłe kimono, które wcześniej należało do Kalipso. Na plecach miał brudną, wykonaną z materiału, wypchaną po brzegi torbę. Rozglądał się po drewnianym domku sycząc od czasu do czasu, w swoim charakterystycznym stylu. Oprócz niego nie było tam nikogo. Rozejrzał się jeszcze wokół i pomasował swoją lewą, wciąż ludzką część twarzy, której nadal nie potrafił kontrolować. Wziął głęboki oddech i przetarł ręką czoło. Ze swojej torby wyjął dziwny materiał. Gdy go rozłożył i zaczął trzymać przed sobą widać było w tym coś na wzór ubrania. Było ono wykonane ze skór i wnętrzności, które Viper pozyskiwał na początku swego pojawienia się, a pozszywane miernie za pomocą zwykłej nici. Pospiesznie założył to na siebie. Jego zbroja ze skór błyskawicznie przylgnęła. Demona ogarnęły ciarki i uczucie obrzydzenia. - Ludzie - burknął pod nosem po czym wyjął z torby dwanaście starannie wymierzonych, dwunastościennych kryształów na łańcuszkach. Każdy z nich emanował inną mocą i innym kolorem. Malum założył sobie wszystkie na szyję. Następnie wyjął kredę i zaczął rysować po podłodze przygotowując się do rytuału. Tymczasem rozproszone BakuGalaxy i Rada Ośmiu biegali na pustyni w poszukiwaniu bazy przeciwnika. W pewnym momencie Blossom Selenia zawiesiła wzrok na gigantycznym szkielecie zwierzęcia, które wyglądało niczym szczątki dinozaura. - Selenia, później dokonamy sekcji zwłok - krzyknęła nieco oddalona Yuki - Rusz się tutaj, nie widzisz tego? Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego bakugana. Wytężyła wzrok jednak nie zauważyła niczego szczególnego oprócz gigantycznego szkieletu. Bakugan uderzył w jej skroń i nakazał skupienie. Mimo tego Yuki nadal niczego nie widziała. - Tu niczego nie ma, Selenia, masz fetysz gigantycznych kości? - No nie wytrzymam, trzymajcie mnie - powiedział bakugan, jednak natychmiastowo po tym Yuki złapała kulkę, mocno ścisnęła i włożyła do kieszeni, którą zapięła. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - rzucała się Selenia - No trzymam cię. Poza tym w końcu przestaniesz świrować. - I tak już za późno, wysłałam sygnał do reszty bakuganów i zaraz tu wszyscy będą, więc lepiej jeśli ogarniesz, że coś jest w tej czaszce, albo będziesz się tłumaczyć dlaczego przerwałaś poszukiwania. Na Ziemi, w odróżnieniu od Kartaru, była noc. Koło godziny piątej, więc znad horyzontu widać było świetlistą poświatę leniwego słońca. Executia w ciele Armitry siedziała na łóżku. Wynajęła bowiem pokój na jedną noc. Sen natomiast nie był jej potrzebny tak bardzo jak ludziom. Wystarczały jej cztery godziny snu na dzień, które już wcześniej "zaliczyła" w trakcie całego dnia poprzez kilkuminutowe drzemki. Był to jej sposób na regenerację sił i nie przeznaczanie zbyt dużej ilości czasu na odpoczynek. Siedząc tak na łóżku rozmyślała nad swoim życiem. Nad jej niedawnym uczuciem do Apocalipsusa, które pojawiło się na niej z powodu jego zaklęcia oraz o tym, że owy czar prysł, gdy zbliżył się do niej Pactus. A później, po jego śmierci, nie zostało już nic innego niż chęć zemsty. Miała tylko jeden problem. Jakiej zemsty? Skoro Apocalipsus zginął nie było już na kim się mścić. Została jedynie wielka pustka i tęsknota za tym chłopakiem z Rady Ośmiu, który pod płaszczem zdradliwego i wystraszonego człowieka skrywał niezwykle czułego mężczyznę, który rozpalił w niej gorące uczucie i uwolnił z niewoli demona. I gdy na niebie pojawiała się świetlista poświata, a promyki słońca zaczęły dotykać jej delikatnej cery, która zapożyczona została od Armitry, wtem na jej twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Ponieważ nie było już niczego innego niż tęsknota. Nagle poczuła nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby mrok pustki w jej sercu zaczął ją ogarniać. Uczucie zagrożenia stawało się coraz większe, a sama półdemonica zaczęła obawiać się nawet własnego cienia. Za drzwiami słychać było niezwykle ciche kroki. Był tak ciche, że bez zaklęcia nie miałaby szans ich usłyszeć. Wnet drzwi rozleciały się na wskutek przebicia ich pięścią. Po chwili do pokoju wbił się mężczyzna w ciemnoszarej, pełnej zbroi płytowej. Executia poznała, dzięki braku hełmu, iż naprzeciwko niej stanął Syrectyvus. Jego długie, rozpuszczone, czarne i lśniące włosy, którymi zakryłby niemal cały swój tors, powiewały pod wpływem bliżej nieokreślonej siły. Przez środek pancerza przebiegał gruby skórzany pas, za którego pomocą Inuictus nosił w pochwie swój magiczny miecz. Wiedziała, że tym razem nie chciał rozmawiać, nie w swojej magicznej zbroi zdolnej zablokować większość umiejętności śmiertelników. Podskoczyła, aby znaleźć dogodne miejsce do walki, ale Syrectyvus był szybszy i wykopał ją przez okno. Spadła z drugiego piętra uderzając o ulicę. Natychmiast jej przeciwnik wyskoczył i wylądował na ugiętych nogach po chwili stając wyprostowanym. - Czego chcesz ode mnie? - pytała demonica krztusząc się krwią - Miałam umowę z Armandem. - Umowa wygasła w momencie kiedy straciłaś kontrolę nad biegiem wydarzeń i dałaś się zrobić jakiemuś podrzędnemu mieszkańcowi wymiaru demonów - odparł Syrectyvus w swój całkowicie spokojny sposób - Krótko mówiąc, stałaś się bezużyteczna, nie jesteś w stanie dopełnić własnej części umowy, więc ze względu na twoją wiedzę musisz zniknąć. - I dlatego przysłali ciebie - wysapała podnosząc się z wielkim bólem. - Owszem, Armand nie lekceważy przeciwników. Poza tym nie chcemy tracić żadnego człowieka. Przysłanie mnie jest gwarantem uciszenia ciebie. Uwierz mi, nikt nie będzie za tobą tęsknił. BakuGalaxy i Rada Ośmiu znajdowała się przed gigantycznym szkieletem. Yuki odkryła wewnątrz gigantycznej czaszki ukryte wrota. Cała drużyna przeszła nimi. Podążali na dół schodami zakręconymi wokół podziemnego tunelu w kształcie walca zwróconego podstawami na dół i do góry. Gdy tylko zeszli na sam dół ujrzeli przed sobą Inuictusa Rexa, stojącego z rękoma założonymi za siebie i spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. Dokoła nie było za wiele. Oprócz schodów i starych ścian można znaleźć było kilka skór zwierzęcych pełniących rolę łóżek oraz stół alchemiczny, na którym najwyraźniej przyrządzano różnego rodzaju eliksiry. - Czekałem tu na was - odezwał się Inuictus malując na swej twarzy uśmiech. - I tak wiemy, że z Rexem masz tyle wspólnego co politycy z prawdomównością - odkrzyknął Evans stojący z resztą oddaloną kilka metrów. - Ehh, wiem że trudnym może być do zaakceptowania ten fakt - odparł Pożeracz powiększając swój uśmiech - Ale taka jest prawda, a prawda nie zawsze musi nam się podobać, zresztą zupełnie tak samo jak ta, że jesteście spóźnieni. Vipera nie ma tu już od dawna. Ukończył Zbroję Run i zaraz nie będziecie mieli gdzie wracać. Ja natomiast was tu przypilnuję, abyście już nam nie przeszkadzali. Tym razem moc Lunariona nie będzie docierać do tego miejsca odosobnionego od wpływu świata zewnętrznego. To koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex